I'm You! You're Me!
by minimickey008
Summary: Note to self: Take extra caution in Potions. Otherwise, you'll be sorry...
1. Double Potions

**I'm you! You're me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown in this story apart Hilary Lily Potter who is all mine, yay but it's so sad coz I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Oh.**

**Chapter 1: **

Harry Potter climbed out of bed and put on his glasses. He looked over at Ron Weasley who was still fast asleep and snoring. At the sight of this Harry rolled his eyes and began rummaging through his trunk for his robes and books. It was their first day of year 5 and Harry was grateful that he and his twin sister, Hilary were here to live it after the events of the holidays **(a/u what happened in OOTP holidays except Hilary experienced them as well)**.

After Harry was dressed and ready for the day, he called to Ron, 'wake up sleepy head!' and hit him with a pillow; this was the only possible way to wake up Ron unless he woke up himself.

Ron grunted and rolled out of bed while awaking.

'Wa's 'appening,' he said blinking and staring around the dormitory.

'Hurry up and get dressed so we can go to breakfast,' Harry replied.

In the next ten minutes, Ron emerged from the bathroom fully dressed just as Harry's stomach growled.

'Come on,' Harry said and they both walked down to the Great Hall. As soon as they arrived, Ron grabbed a piece of toast and sat down next to Hermione while Harry sat next to Hilary.

'Morning guys,' Hilary said cheerfully.

'Morning,' Harry and Ron replied while eating.

'ot dwe av firsup,' Ron managed to say through a mouthful of bread.

'Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald,' Hermione said sternly but still answered his question, 'er..oh no, double Potions.'

Everyone groaned at the sound of this.

'Our first day and we have to wake up to not just Potions but _double _Potions,' Hilary said annoyingly, 'I will never look forward to a Monday morning again.'

Everyone agreed.

After breakfast they reluctantly walked down to the dungeons where no other than Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him.

'Why if it isn't the Potty Dweebs and they're sidekicks Weasel and Mudblood,' he sneered looking pleased with himself, Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

'Well if it isn't Tweedle Dee and his two faithful companions, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer,' Hilary retorted acknowledging each of them.

Everyone laughed as Malfoy's face turned red and he turned away.

'Silence!' said a voice from around the corner and Professor Severus Snape emerged looking very displeased.

He roughly opened up the door and swiftly walked inside to the front of the dungeon.

Harry, Hilary, Ron and Hermione walked and took a seat at their usual table at the back.

'Looks like he's still angry about losing the Defence Against the Dark Arts job to that Umbridge woman,' Harry whispered to Ron as they sat down.

'Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor,' Snape shouted, apparently he had heard Harry from the front of the classroom.

'Bloody hell, he has good hearing,' Ron whispered back to Harry.

'Shut up Weasley, and an extra 50 points from Gryffindor,' Snape yelled once again.

'Good going guys, now Snape's in an extra bad mood,' Hermione said leaning across Hilary.

'Well I can't help it if he's being an extra strict git today,' Ron replied facing Hermione.

'Quiet! Today you will be brewing me the very powerful and difficult to make mind control potion, Aristerinium,' Snape said in a _don't mess with me today tone_.

He then flicked his wand towards the board, 'the ingredients are on the board, you may begin,' and with that he sat down behind his desk and started furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment supposedly devising plans to make everyone else's day worse than his.

'I can't believe it,' Hermione said in an unfathomable tone.

'What, what is it,' Hilary said anxiously.

'I have always wanted to make this potion!' Hermione said looking excited as she then rushed over to the ingredients cupboard to collect what she needed.

'I can't believe her,' Ron said staring at her as if she was crazy.

'You can't believe her? I can't believe this potion,' Harry said staring at the board, 'have you seen how complicated it is?'

Ron and Hilary read what was upon the board.

'Is he kidding? This is like a Newt level potion, there's no way anyone will be able to make this potion.' Hilary said.

'I wouldn't be so sure on that,' Ron said for Hermione had appeared with all ingredients in hand and was already heating up her cauldron.

'I guess we'd better start then,' Hilary said as she stood up and walked towards the ingredients cupboard unenthusiastically. Ron and Harry followed.

Over the next hour, Hermione's potion was three quarters of the way through and predictably perfect, Ron was trying to put out some flames that had magically appeared in the middle of his potion while Harry and Hilary were secretly working together while Snape wasn't watching but the thing is, they did not always make the best team.

'No, Harry! You did it wrong! You were supposed to add the Derig sprouts not the Delig sprouts,' Hilary whispered to Harry frantically trying to repair the damage he had done to his potion; it had begun issuing large amounts of glitter.

'Well how was I supposed to know, they look exactly the same _and_ they sound the same!' Harry whispered back to Hilary angrily.

'Hilary!' Hermione almost shrieked but kept her voice down, 'your potion!'

Hilary looked back at her potion only to be greeted by a spurt of coloured potion in her face; she had left her potion boiling for too long.

'Urgh,' Hilary said in disgust taking care not to swallow any potion, 'Yuk!'

Hermione was helping calm down the potion while Hilary found a cloth to wipe her face. As she brought it up to wipe her face, her wrist was gripped and pulled back down to the table and her cloth was taken.

'Potter, what do you call this mess?' Snape sneered for her potion was still spewing large amounts of coloured potion. All Slytherins turned in their seats to watch; they loved the way Snape tormented Gryffindors.

Hilary, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all surprised to hear Snape because he had not moved an inch from his seat or had said a single thing all class apart from the beginning. It seemed that he had recovered from his loss of the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.

'Well, Potter?'

Hilary stared at Snape blankly, she wasn't going to say that she was helping Harry with his potion and considerably forgotten about her own.

'Er well you see, I must er have had the wrong page open and was making that potion,' Hilary looked innocently at Snape but felt stupid because of the potion all over her face

'Is that true, Miss Potter because I thought that I had put the instructions on the board for you to use,' Snape smirked and mockingly looked towards the board, 'oh and there they are,' he continued, turning back towards her.

Many Slytherins including Malfoy, who was the loudest, snickered.

'Tut, tut, it will then seem that this potion is useless,' Snape took out his wand and pointed it towards her potion and it disappeared almost instantly, 'next time follow instructions Potter and don't help your brother.'

Hilary and Harry both gasped, _how did he know, _they both thought, _he had his head down all lesson writing on that piece of parchment,_ but were unable to think about it much more for Snape had placed his wand back in his pocket and moved onto Harry's potion which was now issuing large amounts of glitter, confetti and streamers all over the bench.

'My, my Potter, I didn't know we were holding a celebration during class today,' Snape smirked again evidently enjoying himself.

'We weren't,' Harry said a little roughly.

'Really Potter? Well how co-,' but Snape stopped short for Harry's potion gave a violent rumble, at this point all of the glitter, confetti and streamers had disappeared. Everyone in the class including Snape were mesmerised by Harry's potion, a few like Neville were chewing their fingernails.

All of a sudden, Harry's potion let off the smell of rotten fish, everyone pinched their noses and groans could be heard all over the classroom.

Snape took out his wand out again and uttered a spell which caused the potion to relieve itself of the smell.

Snape and Harry both looked over the potion, Ron, Hilary and Hermione slowly moved away from Harry and his potion. A bell was heard echoing through the school but everyone in the class waited to see if anything would happen again with Harry's potion, however they were not disappointed.

Snape stood upright, 'well it seems that Potter's disaster of a potion has finally finished its performance,' a few Slytherins snickered. 'You are free to-,' Snape was interrupted again for Harry's potion had given one final lurch and exploded in Harry and Snape's faces.

'POTTER!' Snape exploded as he spluttered; he could taste the potion inside his mouth.

Harry was also spluttering; he was sure he had swallowed some.

'Everyone is dismissed!' Snape was looking murderous.

Everyone quickly departed apart from Hilary, Ron and Hermione.

'Out now Potter, Weasley, Granger, or detention for all of you!' he roared.

Harry looked pleadingly at his friends not to leave him.

Ron mouthed, 'sorry mate' and they left.

'Potter, you can join me in the dungeons on Saturday night for detention and you can lose 50 points from Gryffindor for your carelessness,' Snape said looking slightly calmer, 'get to your next class, now!'

With that Harry left feeling dreadful, _that was the best lesson I have ever had, _he thought sarcastically, _I am never going to let Hilary help me again,_ he continued thinking while wiping his face on his robe to rid of the potion. _The only thing that could make my day worse was if that potion had some effect on me and Snape, _and he miserably walked down the corridor towards his next class.

It's a shame Harry didn't know how right he was...

­­­­­­­­

**A/U: OMG OMG OMG I finally published my 1st chapter, yay for me. I hope you all like it because I put so much effort into it, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**I would also like to thank the following people for the help and support (lol) they have given me throughout the production of this story:**

**Lele121, Queen Delia, Pancake278, firedraike08: thanx, ur all gr8 ppl for reading ova my story to make sure it was ok now u can leave reviews for me, lucky u, lol**

**Anyway, all with skule, I will update soon, I will not give up on this story. If u have any ideas, I will consider them fully and they may appear in my story!yay! plz leave reviews, they r such a reward for authors, thanx again,**

**Luv ya's all,**

**Minimickey008**


	2. What is happening?

**I'm you! You're me!**

**Disclaimer: **I know how you all feel about not owning the world of Harry Potter because I don't own it either. It's so unfair but I have created my own character, Hilary Lily Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter, YAY! Hilary is all mine so no touching or stealing plz or…..i'll sue you! mhahahahahahahaha. Lol just plz don't steal her.

**A/N: if u looked closely in the last chappie, I was using A/U instead of A/N but I hope you all know it meant Author's Note and not some thing that stood for some thing in another language. I would like to thank firedraike08 for pointing that out to me (soz I thought I changed it, oh well) But yeh anyway I tried to update as soon as possible for your liking.**

**For those of you who don't understand who Hilary Lily Potter is, she is Harry's twin sister who is also in Gryffindor, she has the lightning shaped scar and messy hair that is auburn(like Lily's), um, she doesn't wear glasses and has James' Potter's eyes. Well I hope that gave you a better understanding of her, I decided I would add her in to change the story even more. **

**OMG I know that was a long Author's Note but I had to say all that, they wont b that long in the future, hope you like my new chapter coz here it is…**

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry's day had somewhat improved after his incident during Potions. The only exception was Divination where once again Trelawney had traditionally predicted Harry and Hilary's death just like she had every other lesson.

_**Flashback**_

_Trelawney's already magnified eyes widened in despair as she looked at Harry and Hilary in turn._

'_M-m-my dear,' she stuttered placing her hand on their heads, 'my dear boy and girl, grave things are headed your way, very grave things are headed your way, especially on your path my dear boy.'_

_Harry tried to keep a straight face while Hilary only looked slightly worried._

_With that said Trelawney took her hands off their heads and turned away._

_**End Flashback**_

He still wasn't quite sure why he hadn't dropped the subject yet but he had more important things on his mind.

All day, he had continued to worry if the potion would have any affect on him. He was uncertain whether Snape had swallowed any potion but was knocked out of his thoughts due to the arrival of Hilary.

'Hey Harry,' she said happily.

'Hey,' Harry replied.

'I haven't had a chance to ask you all day but,' Hilary trailed off. _Should I bring up what happened in Potions? No, I really shouldn't but I'm so curious._

'Yes?' Harry looked at Hilary expectantly.

Hilary just had to ask, 'did you swallow any potion?'

'Unfortunately, yeh,' Harry said turning his face away from Hilary's, 'you don't think anything will happen, do you?'

Hilary thought for a moment and replied, 'I think something might happen but only if Snape swallowed some potion as well.'

'By the look on his face, I bet he did,' Harry said looking worried.

They kept to themselves for a few moments, silently walking down the hall.

They passed many people along the corridors they walked until they reached they reached a deserted one which was usually quite busy.

'Where is everyone I wonder,' Hilary said to Harry.

Harry kept walking.

'Hello, Earth to Harry?' Hilary said to him, playfully knocking on his head.

'Ouch, don't.'

'Well answer me then...' Hilary's voice trailed away at what she and Harry were looking at.

Snape was laying eagle spread on the cold tiles.

As Harry saw this, he began to feel dizzy.

'Oh my God! What happened to him?' Hilary said hurriedly. But when Hilary turned to face Harry, he was swaying slightly and his face was paling.

'Harry? Harry? What's the matter?' Hilary said worriedly, her heart was beating faster every second.

He opened his mouth to say something; he looked as though he was about to vomit.

'Get help,' he gasped and with that said he fainted.

'HARRY!' Hilary yelled, she dropped to his side and Snape's to make sure they were both alive and luckily she felt a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief but quickly regained her composure as she stood.

Her brother and Potions teacher were both unconscious on the floor; actually she wasn't all that worried about Snape but she knew if she didn't help him, she'd be in big trouble.

Thinking quickly, she sprinted around the corner making sure that where Snape and Harry lay, was roped off and went off seeking Madam Pomfrey's help.

Hilary pushed open the door of the Hospital Wing panting excessively.

'Ma-madam P-pom-pomfrey,' she gasped.

'Yes, what is it,' she came bustling out of her office.

'Professor Snape and Harry are lying unconscious on the 6th floor; I roped of the area so no one would go near them,' Hilary said regaining her breath.

'Oh my, hurry, take me there,' she demanded.

Hilary did as she was told and began running towards the 6th floor. Hilary looked back to see if Pomfrey was still behind her but when she turned around, she did a double take, Pomfrey was right on Hilary's heels.

_Boy she's fast_, Hilary thought turning around.

'Here it is,' Hilary was panting again as they reached the 6th floor, 'they're just right up there,' she pointed in the direction and Pomfrey immediately went there while Hilary recovered from all the running before following.

She walked towards where Snape and Harry lay, but they weren't there.

'Oh no, Where's Harry?' Hilary said frantically.

'I have sent them both to the Hospital Wing to receive extra treatment,' Pomfrey said and seeing the expression on Hilary's face added, 'but they will be perfectly fine and should be back to their normal selves by tomorrow.'

Hilary relaxed and smiled, 'thankyou Madam Pomfrey.'

'That's alright, now you'd better go to your common room, I'm sure you have plenty of homework,' she said as she left.

_I've got to go find Ron and Hermione and tell them what happened; homework can wait,_ Hilary thought to herself.

'So, let me get this straight, Snape was just lying there and when Harry saw it, he fainted?' Ron asked confused. They were all sitting in the library whispering to each other.

'Yes, and then I ran to get Madam Pomfrey,' Hilary replied.

Hermione was thinking hard, 'Wait you don't think that it had anything to do with the potion this morning, do you?'

'I completely forgot about the potion but if it was what do you think will happen to them?' Hilary said tensely.

'I dunno,' Ron said.

'Me neither,' Hermione added.

'Maybe we should just forget about it,' Hilary said uncomfortably, 'I mean Harry will be alright under the care of Madam Pomfrey.'

'Yeh, I guess you're right,' Ron said reassuringly.

'Ok then, well I finally finished all my homework so let's go have some dinner,' Hermione said as she cleared her items of the table.

'Good, I'm starved,' said Ron rubbing his stomach.

'Ron, you're always starved!' Hilary exclaimed chuckling and they began walking towards the Great Hall talking happily among themselves.

That night, Harry and Snape lay peacefully in their beds in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey had concluded that they were feeling woozy and did not have a lot of energy to continue with the day so they had fallen unconscious; in other words, she was not completely sure what happened to them.

As morning neared, Harry stirred and awoke. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he reached for his glasses while still lying down with his eyes shut; it was too early to wake up properly yet.

His hand touched the table where they usually were but he couldn't find them. Now he sat and opened his eyes to search for them but surprisingly as he looked around the room, his vision wasn't blurry as it should be when Harry wasn't wearing them but his vision was perfect.

'What happened?' Harry muttered to himself rubbing his eyes.

Scratching his head, to decipher why his eye sight was so perfect, he noticed that his hair was very greasy and longer than it was supposed to.

'Urgh,' Harry said removing his hand and wiping it on the covers, 'what is happening to me?'

Harry got out of the bed and noticed he was in the Hospital Wing but was only puzzled for a moment remembering the incident that happened yesterday.

_It was strange that when I saw Snape, I just kinda passed out,_ Harry thought to himself.

He then noticed a body lying in the bed next to him.

_That must be Snape_, Harry thought again.

He slowly approached the body and it stirred. Harry stepped back, he didn't want to let Snape see him staring curiously at him; he probably wouldn't be in a good mood because of what happened yesterday and who knows how many detentions would be given to Harry or points deducted from Gryffindor.

Snape began to wake; Harry was unable to see his expression because of the sheet that covered him and his face.

Snape sat up and the sheet fell off. Harry gasped and gaped at what was staring right back at him with dazzling green eyes...

**A/N: I m going to be really evil and leave it there, mhahahahaha. Lol. My friends are gonna kill for ending it there, he he he.**

**Well u know what's gonna happen anyway but ppl I need suggestions for my story or else I will get writer's block and we don't want that to happen, do we?**

**Any way, hope you liked the chapter, I'll get the next one up ASAP and that's a promise, if not I will probs receive sum death threats from my friends, gulp.**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing-**

**Pancake278: told u I would get it up by today, hope you liked it! plz continue reviewing.**

**Lele121: thanx for supporting me and reviewing, hope u liked the chapter, this time I will not send it to u by accident like I did last time, er whoops. Plz continue to review.**

**Firedraike08: thanx for reviewing, hope u enjoy this chapter, I'll be hiding from u after I publish this coz u'll probs be one of the ones who'll try to murder me, lol. Keep reviewing.**

**Queen Delia: thanx for ur support, it was appreciated and thankyou for being the 1st to review! Hope u like this chapter. Plz keep those reviews coming!**

**Missindependent1127: thanx 4 reviewing, hope u like this chappie and I bet u'll predict wat happens next! Keep updating ur story, it's really good! Soz I haven't reviewed a lot coz my internet has been really slow but don't worry coz I m stil reading it and wen I get the chance I'll review. Plz continue reading and reviewing!**

**Thanx to all those gr8 people who went through all that trouble to leave me a review…**

**Actually it's not that difficult, all u have to do is press the go button next to the "submit review" box and away u go. No flames plz, jus ideas and ur fave parts. Plz review and leave ur ideas, I m looking out for the funniest ideas to put in my story coz u probs all know what will happen next but I need future plans for future chapters(I will acknowledge u in the disclaimer, don't u worry about that)**

**Luv u all,**

**Minimickey008**

**P.S. don't 4get to review coz my lil review machine is very sad at the moment and is hungry for reviews so leave a review and u make it happy and if it's happy, I m happy and wil continue to update!**

**WARNING: IF I DO NOT RECEIVE REVIEWS, I WILL NOT KNOW IF U R READING IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE COZ I WILL STOP WRITING IF THERE ARE VERY VERY FEW REVIEWS LEFT.**

**Hee hee, plz review.**


End file.
